


No Need to Rush

by lin_beifong_stan



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Korrasami - Freeform, Sorry about the tagging, Wuko, kyalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lin_beifong_stan/pseuds/lin_beifong_stan
Relationships: Bolin/Opal Beifong, Korra/Asami, Lin Beifong & Suyin Beifong, Lin Beifong & Tenzin, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Mako & Bolin, Mako/Wu, Tenzin/Pema (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

Kya awoke in the elegant bedroom of the great Lin Beifong. The location was familiar, of course, but the feeling of the gorgeous woman laying next to her wasn’t.

Cheif Beifong was always at the station by the ass-crack of dawn, so she was usually gone by the time Kya woke up.

Today, however, she was graced with the wonderful sight of her sleeping girlfriend tucked against her side.

The younger woman murmured something incoherent and her eyes began to flutter open when she felt the familiar sensation of soft, smooth lips being pressed against her forehead.

The water-bender smiled and drew her in closer, gently carding her fingers through her hair. 

The older woman started to think of something to say, but whatever sentence that may have formed was silenced by the placement of the officer’s lips on the other woman’s.

Kya laid back and allowed her hands to rest at the lighter skinned woman’s waist as Lin’s hands came to rest at her face.

Pulling away from the kiss took a few moments, but when their lips finally parted, the corners of Lin’s mouth seemed as though they were being tugged upward into a smile, and a pleasant blush was beginning to show on Kya’s cheeks.

”Good morning to you, too,” the silver-haired beauty managed to say. “I figured you’d be down at the station by now.”

The shorter woman sat up in the bed and pulled her lover into her arms. “I don’t have any meetings and crime has actually taken a little dip for the moment. The city can last a day without me. Besides, our schedules haven’t been lining up and I haven’t gotten to see you much lately.”

Kya hummed in thought. “Even if they did, it’s not like I would be waltzing into the station to have lunch with my secret girlfriend who happens to be the most badass person on the planet.”

The queer women sat in silence for a brief moment. They had done a lot of talking early in their relationship and decided it would be best to keep it between them. Republic City may have been progressive, but the citizens still weren’t the most open-minded people.

Lin leaned back in to kiss her girlfriend again when there was a sharp knock at the door. She grumbled and pulled back, getting up to go see who dared disturb her.

Kya crawled out of bed shortly after to hide in the bathroom.

The metal-bender opened the door to find Bumi standing at the entrance, playing with his little spirit friend, Bum-Ju.

”What are you doing here, Bumi?” The woman deadpanned, eager to get back to her lover.

Avatar Aang’s eldest child gave his signature cheeky grin. “Pema got tired of me, so she sent me to invite you to have dinner at Air Temple Island with us.”

Chief Beifong shrugged. “I’ll think about it. Anything else?”

Upon hearing this, the man’s smile grew exponentially. “Yeah. You might want to cover up that hickey before you come by. Wouldn’t want anyone else finding out you got laid last night.”

The light-skinned woman’s hand flew to her neck as she processed the information. “Not a word to anyone about that. Understand?”

Bumi began walking away and waved his hand dismissively. “Sure thing, Linny. I’ll see you tonight!”

Lin grumbled under her breath and slammed the door before returning to the bedroom.

Kya stepped out of the bedroom upon her lover’s return to the space and all but tackled her in a hug. “What’s the matter?”

The younger woman closed her eyes and rested her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “I have to go to whatever ridiculous get-together is happening in Air Temple Island. He spotted the hickey on my neck, so he knows I’ve been seeing someone.”

The silver-haired beauty smirked lightly, tilting her lover’s head up with her fingers to get a better view of her handiwork. “I guess I’ll have to get rid of it before I leave.”

Her hands stopped at the hem of Lin’s marvelous tank-top. “I have to make sure you still have something to remember me by, though, so I’m going to give you quite a few more in places people won’t see.”

Chief Beifong blushed deeply, allowing herself to be intoxicated by her wonderful lover and submitting to her whims.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Lin pulled the covers up to shield her chest from the cold air, still breathing heavily from the activities she and her lover had just taken part in.

The woman laying next to her leaned over and planted a sweet kiss on her temple. “I should get going. I need to help set up whatever this event thing at the Air Temple is supposed to be. I’ll see you there.”

Chief Beifong nodded and sunk deeper into the bed, pulling the blankets tighter around herself when the water-bender clambered out to get dressed.

Kya was gone in a matter of minutes, and the shorter woman let out a sigh of mixed feelings.

On the one hand, she would have greatly preferred her girlfriend spend the extra few minutes just laying with her. To spend more time overall with the woman she loved. On the other hand, she knew that what she and Kya had was special. Their relationship was something the metal-bender felt she may never be lucky enough to find again if she messed this up, and she would rather have her lover some of the time than none of the time.

Lin groaned as she sat up. What did Kya want? Lin wanted to walk over and take her hands and tell her how much she loved her and how nobody could ever come close to making her feel the way Kya made her feel. The problem was that she didn’t know if that was what Kya would want, and she didn’t want to scare her off.

Maybe next time she got hurt, she’d actually let her healer-girlfriend use pain medication and blame her words on the drugs. She chuckled to herself at the thought of it.

Deciding she had spent more than enough time trying and failing to ease her emotional stresses, Lin got out of bed and began making her way to the shower.

She observed her reflection in the mirror. There were scars littering almost every part of her body from her many years of service, but that hadn’t deterred Kya. In fact, Kya sometimes actually took the time to kiss every one of her scars.

The metal-bender shook her head, trying to rid herself of the thought. Kya was her girlfriend, and that was in the loosest of terms. Overthinking these things was a waste of time and energy.

* * *

Kya hummed softly to herself as she bent the water out of the temporarily turtle-duck-less pond. The air acolyte who had been struggling to find any issues that would deter the turtle-ducks nodded her thanks and quickly got into the pond-bed to pick up the trash that had apparently been hiding by a few submerged rocks.

”Disgraceful,” the acolyte tutted, climbing out of the pond-bed with her arms full of trash. “Some people have no respect.”

The water-bender eased the water back into the pond and barely had time to turn before her leg was tackled by her silly little nephew, Meelo.

Sure, the young air-bender considered himself a big, tough man, but he was just a little kid. Even when he grew out of it, Meelo would still be the silly little nephew who couldn’t control his flatulence.

Pema shooed her third child away and motioned for her sister-in-law to follow her as she walked down a path. “How are you, Kya? You seem pretty happy.”

The older woman smiled. “Yeah, I’m pretty happy. What about you?”

”Oh, same old, same old,” the mother said dismissively. “What’s been lifting your spirits lately? You’ve been staying somewhere in the city most days. Are you seeing someone?”

Kya tried and failed to suppress the grin that began to appear upon thinking of Lin. “Uh, yeah, actually. We had been seeing each other on and off for the past few years, but we’ve spent a lot more time together in the last months. She’s incredible.”

Pema nodded supportively. “When do you think you’ll be bringing this incredible woman of yours to Air Temple Island so we can meet her?”

At this, the taller woman faltered slightly. “Well, uh, I’m not sure that’s a great idea. I know everyone on the island is open minded, but the same can’t be said for the rest of Republic City. I really like this woman, and I don’t want to ruin my chances with her by rushing into anything.”

”Alright,” the non-bender conceded. “Just know that we’ll be here for you. Korra is going to be publicly denouncing unjustified hate - like homophobia - at the event here tonight, so maybe it’ll push the people in the City to be more open minded.”

Kya threw a glance behind her left shoulder. She could have sworn she heard a twig snap, but nobody was there and there weren’t any sounds like a gust of wind to indicate one of the young air-benders had been eavesdropping.

Pema continued to talk about the upcoming event, and Kya began to daydream about spending time with Lin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chief Beifong observed silently as the young Avatar rounded out her speech.

The speech had been long, but it had also raised several good points, and the officer was almost certain that Asami had been helping Korra write her speeches.

Thunderous applause erupted from the crowd of people, and it far overshadowed the booing of those few in the audience who still couldn’t accept the growing diversity of their ever-changing community.

Kya glanced back at her secret girlfriend and signaled that she would meet her lover back at the apartment she was spending more and more time at in Republic City.

Lin watched from her unofficial post as Kya and many other people from the audience boarded the ferry to get back to the main part of the city. The audience was rather large and there was only the one ferry on duty, so several audience-members were left waiting for it to come back.

Being an astute detective, Beifong quickly realized that the vast majority of these audience-members waiting to get on the next ferry were the same people expressing their dislike for open-minded approaches.

A second later, shards of ice were being thrown at her head.

The Chief stomped hard into the ground and motioned upward with her arms, erecting a pillar of earth to protect her from the frozen projectiles.

Crackling and whooshing to her left and behind her informed her that there were multiple enemies.

No doubt Korra and her friends were taking on several, and she assumed the air-benders wouldn’t exactly be sitting around and watching.

The sudden bending she had been required to do had jarred muscles in her shoulder and the pain was the burning kind.

Lin decided her best course of action would be to go after the water-bender who had attacked her and go from there once the assailant was dealt with.

With a sharp kick, the earthen pillar was launched toward the water-bender, who jumped out of the way.

The officer looked up for the briefest of moments and cursed when she saw the full moon. She had nothing against Yue, but fighting a water-bender during the full moon was just a little bit harder, and even more so with her aggravated muscles.

She saw an opening in the stance of the attackers Asami was dealing with and trapped them in standard earth mounds like had been done to Zaheer and many before him. 

Turning her attention back to the water-bender, Lin really started getting into the fight.

The ground began to shake, and with the attacker’s loose footing, she was able to knock him on his ass with a quick projectile to the shoulder.

Chief Beifong was in motion to bend the attacker into captivity when she felt herself lifted into the air by a painful, invisible force that seemed to be coming from within her.

Lin struggled briefly but relented upon reaching the conclusion the apparent blood-bender didn’t have a weak grip.

She groaned loudly as her arm was twisted backward, and the sounds of fighting began to fade.

Her head began pounding rather loudly, and her vision became unfocused. Just as she felt she was about to pass out, she was released from the blood-bending grip and dropped to the ground.

The detective stood up quickly and a quick survey of her surroundings proved that the Avatar and her friends were more than capable of handling themselves.

Mako cleared his throat. “I already radioed for the shift back at the station to come pick them up, Chief. I’ll go back with them and fill out the paperwork. It’ll be on your desk by morning.”

Korra approached with a globule of glowing water in her hand, holding it out as though offering to heal the obvious damage she had taken.

Lin shook her head. “Was anyone hurt?”

”Lin, bruising is already starting to form on your face,” the avatar responded. “It’ll only take a minute.”

The police chief waved her off to go attend to someone who didn’t have a master healer waiting for them at home and boarded the ferry, whose captain was shocked by the aftermath of what had occurred while he was gone, back to Republic City.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Lin got back to her apartment, her shoulders and face were screaming in pain.

She shuffled through the mud room with a hardened expression, and her face softened when she saw Kya on the couch with a cup of tea in hand, apparently waiting for her return.

The older woman rushed over to her girlfriend’s side and took a brief assessment of her condition before deciding it would be easiest just to carry her to the couch.

Chief Beifong groaned quietly in a failed attempt to adequately argue.

Kya shushed her and kissed an unbruised part of her face. “Shhh. It’s alright, dear. I’m going to take care of you now. Just try to relax and tell me if anything I do hurts you.”

After several minutes of gentle prodding and prying, the water-bender was able to get her lover’s armor off manually.

The taller woman held out a pill and a glass of water. “I know you don’t like taking painkillers, but I’m not taking no for an answer this time.”

Lin swallowed the pill and a gulp of water before handing the glass back to her lover. 

The darker-skinned woman set the glass aside and sat down next to her, easing healing water against the bruising on her face. “What happened, dear?”

The younger woman grumbled. “Not exactly sure, but I suspect the motivation was to keep the city close-minded. People from the audience were attacking. It’s all a bit fuzzy now, but I was fighting a pain-in-the-ass blood-bender.”

Kya moved the healing water from her girlfriend’s no-longer bruised face to her shoulders. “I’m glad you got home.”

The effects of the strong painkiller were clearly beginning to show, stripping away her typical inhibitions.

The healer smiled softly as her lover rested her head on her shoulder. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up. Then I can properly get to work on your shoulders.”

Lin dutifully followed the older woman into the bathroom.

The darker-skinned woman helped her lover strip and sat her down in the bathtub, making quick work of washing her and drying her with the use of her bending.

It certainly wasn’t the first time Kya had needed to care for Lin in this way, and she doubted it would be the last.

Avatar Aang’s daughter dressed her lover and guided her to the bed, where she sat with her back to the headboard and the younger woman leaning back against her, abused shoulder muscles easily accessible for healing.

The healer gently carded her fingers through the police chief’s hair, kissing her jaw and holding her comfortingly.

Chief Beifong smiled sleepily, leaning back against her girlfriend. “I love you, Kya.”

By the time Kya had registered the significance of what had just been said, Lin was already fast asleep.

Kya sighed and pressed a tender, loving kiss to the top of the woman’s head before continuing to heal her damaged body. “I love you too, Lin.”

* * *

Lin woke up the next morning wrapped in the warm embrace of her girlfriend. She shifted around a bit and sat up, trying not to disturb the older woman.

The healer awoke regardless, sitting up as well if only to wrap her arms back around her lover. “Good morning, dear. How are you feeling?”

The metal-bender gently caressed the other woman’s face. “I’m a little tired. Fine otherwise, thanks to you.”

Kya smiled softly and kissed her hand. “So, what’s your plan for the day, oh mighty Chief Beifong?”

“I need to get to work,” Lin replied, moving to get out of bed.

”No,” the water-bender rebutted, pulling her back close. “You need to stay and rest.”

”I’ll be resting plenty when I sit at my desk and fill out paperwork,” the shorter woman responded. “Now would you please let me go so I can start getting ready?”

”No,” Kya repeated. “I love you, and I’m not going to let you put yourself in a situation where you could injure yourself when I’m not even sure you’re fully healed.”

Lin blinked several times as she processed the information. “You love me?”

Kya nodded silently, kissing her lover’s hand.

The police chief opened and closed her mouth several times as she tried to figure out what to say before the obvious came to her. “I love you too, Kya.”

The healer found herself wrapped tightly in the embrace of her lover, face buried in the crook of her pale-skinned neck.

”What does this mean for us?” The darker-skinned woman mumbled into the other woman’s neck.

”I think it means that for now we keep things slow like they have been.” Lin answered. “We’ll figure things out, but there’s no need to rush.”


End file.
